


Sisters In Arms?

by sammysdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, F/F, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Female!Dean, Genderbending, Jess instead if Jessica, Lactation, Male Jessica Moore, Oh god, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pregnant!Dean, Universe Alteration, Wincest - Freeform, cursed!Dean, female!Sam, male!jessica, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysdick/pseuds/sammysdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>First things first</i>, she thought to her self as she lead her sister towards the bathroom. <i>Get cleaned up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters In Arms?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes after you're done with the chapter :)

Sam came home tired, the whole running around getting Jess's notes by the end of the day taking it's toll on her. She dropped her bag and the books in her arms on the couch before heading upstairs to their bedroom, planning on going straight to bed.

She let out a tired sigh as she entered the room, only to stop dead in her tracks and her eyes glued to the scene where Jess was fucking Dean what seemed to be rather savagely against the wall just beside the window with Dean's face gone red and her eyes screwed shut.

Jess who seemed to be very _not_ ill right now. Their eyes met and she saw the flash of guilt in his before it turned apologetic even as he continued to thrust into her sister.

"What. The _hell_?" Sam finally managed to croak out, effectively getting Dean's attention and causing her eyes to fly open and settle on her.

"S-Sammy! I'm s-sorry! This is my fault-!" Her words were cut off as she bit her lip harshly to keep the mewls inside when Jess changed the angle.

Her fault or not, Sam was still mad at Jess because she knew Dean would always take the blame to spare her feelings even if she hadn't really been to fault.

Sam slowly made her way forward, anger stored aside for later, and let her suppressed feelings from all those years ago finally peek through as she stopped in front of Dean and raised a hand to stoke her cheek. It pained her to see Dean flinch and shut her eyes as if Sam had struck her, but she relaxed again when she felt Dean lean into her touch and realized that Dean had thought she was about to hit her. Sam scoffed. As if she'd do that.

Satisfied with the knowledge that Dean wasn't uncomfortable from her touch, she proceeded to cup her cheek in her palm and study the starburst of freckles across her cheeks for a moment before dipping in and slotting her mouth with Dean's panting one as Jess kept up a surprisingly steady pace behind Dean.

It really shouldn't have surprised her how eagerly Dean returned the kiss and how she was moaning wantonly into her mouth. Sam figured it was really because of Jess rocking into her with ever growing enthusiasm, if that was even possible, but she let herself think it was because of her as well. A girl could dream after all.

Eventually needing to break apart for air, she instead continued to trail kisses and bites down Dean's body till her mouth found one of her hardened nipples on a pert, swollen breast.  
Dean finally taking that as a sign that it was okay for her to touch Sam too and managed to unbutton her jeans and get her hands inside to rub her clit in quick and firm circles, no matter over her underwear, in tandem with the pace Jess had for them.

She didn't know where it came from- such a thought never having even crossed her mind before, but as Sam started grinding against Dean's fingers, her panties soaked through in no time. In her quest of biting and nipping at her sister's nipples and cupping her thighs alternatively, she had the sudden urge to suckle from her as she felt getting closer to that white hot spark.

And she did just that, causing Dean to yell out and grasp at her for purchase with her free hand while her other pressed suddenly harder against her, jolted by the shock her body went through, in turn making Sam cum.

It took her a moment to come off the high, but when she did, she noticed she was leaning heavily against Dean, who was in turn leaned on Jess with her back to his front looking like she was coming to as well. Which meant she'd also cum- a glance between her legs showed that yes, where she was dripping- too much to be just hers.

There was a lot to talk about, she knew, glaring at Jess over Dean's shoulder, blinking out the milk that chose then to drip into her eyes from where it clung to her lashes. And didn't that add to the list of things that they needed to talk about. For now though, she pealed off of Dean's body and gingerly wrapped and arm around her waist. _First things first_ , she thought to her self as she lead her sister towards the bathroom. _Get cleaned up._

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I could not get out of my head no matter how much I tried.  
> Written under and hour, by a sleep deprived panda.  
> This was gonna be a one-shot, like all of my other writings here up till now, but it seems I've developed a plot for this?! How on earth did that happen?! BUT I may very well just leave it at this.  
> Feedback is always appreciated- it's the life fuel I need.  
> Btw! You can send me any prompts or requests on  
> [sammysdick](http://sammysdick-ao3.tumblr.com/) That would be really appreciated ^^


End file.
